


Just A Little More Time

by carmypen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Free Verse, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied Revolutionshipping, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Post-Canon, Post-Ceremonial Duel, end of series spoilers, it's Puzzleshipping if you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmypen/pseuds/carmypen
Summary: I agreed to help you find your memories.I didn't want to.(Poem about Yugi mourning Atem post-ceremonial duel)





	Just A Little More Time

I agreed to help you find your memories.

I didn't want to.

Because I knew what it meant.

We both did.

But you deserved to follow

the path you felt you

needed to.

And there was no way

I wouldn't help you.

But it wasn't easy.

Not for me.

Or you.

Or her.

Or them.

But we fought together.

And we won those battles together.

And that was something precious.

But I didn't know

how else you had suffered.

The guilt you felt on the castle.

The loneliness you suffered

for thousands of years.

That unfairness of having to die

more than once.

I agreed to help you find your memories.

We did.

And you left.

And I know you found the peace you needed.

I know I accomplished what I was supposed to do.

But it still hurts.

I still miss you.

It's going to take me

(but I wish we had had)

just a little more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading. This poem was something I wrote (I think) around the time Dark Side of Dimensions came out. I then completely forgot about it, and then found it in a notebook while I was cleaning my room. No sense in letting good poetry go to waste, so I'm putting it up on A03. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
